Paradise is a Lie
by AAJ Edward
Summary: What happens when we reach Paradise? Kiba..? Toboe asked, turning to look at his leader. Kiba didn't reply as he stared out over Paradise as it was burned. We have to find the gaurdians... Paradise wasn't what we expected... T for blood
1. Paradise

Disclaimer: I don not own the song nor do i own Wolf's Rain. Just some made up characters, but that's it.

This is my first Wolf's Rain Fanfic and it takes place after the series.

* * *

Heaven's A Lie Lyrics 

Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall into decay

Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really notice that you've been here

Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie

Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

(repeat 1x)

Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
why did I choose to betray you

Something wrong  
with all the plans of my life  
I didn't realize that you've been here

Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie

Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

Set me free your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

Dolefully desired

Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

(repeat 3x)

Chapter I: Paradise

"Tsume!!!!!!!! …. TSUMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIBA!!!!!! ……. HIGE!?!……. BLUE?!…. Anybody…?" The long, drawn out howl slowly turned into a weak whimper as Toboe looked around at the snow. He whimpered more, folding his ears flat against his head and lying down in the snow. The wind bit through his ice covered fur and went straight through to his nearly frostbitten skin. His paws were numb and his legs shook dangerously with each tremor. He stiffened suddenly as a faint smell cut through the smell of winter. It was lunar flowers. He sat up, the dried blood on his chest and back cracking off and falling in flecks to the snow. He turned around to look in every direction when his gaze came to rest on a black wolf.

The she-wolf stopped and fixed him with a calm but kind gaze. Her obsidian coat was flecked with a light dusting of snow. Around her neck hung a leather strap with a large silver rock dangling from it. Bandages wrapped around her front and back legs up to the elbows and knees. She blinked her violet eyes and nodded in greeting.

"Come child… Let us get you fed…" She walked over and nudged him up, her snout guiding his side as he stood shakily. Tripping, she stepped in front of him and nudged him back onto his feet. He could barely stand and yet he pushed himself forward and picked up one paw after another, setting them down before himself. The Wolf watched and nodded her praise.

"Very good…" She needed to keep him awake. She knew it. "What's your name?" She asked, barking the first thing that came to mind. He blinked drowsily but answered.

"Toboe…" He whimpered weakly. She licked his jaw in comfort like she would to a tiny pup.

"Very good, Toboe. My name is Alpha. (1) Can you try and stay awake?" He nodded. "Very good. Were you with anyone before you got lost?" He nodded again. "Who?"

"Well… there was our unofficial leader… Kiba. He was there… and so was Tsume… and Hige… and Blue…We… were… looking for Paradise… and then…. I remember being…. Shot!" He finally howled in sorrow and cried. Alpha stopped and watched him quietly before nudging him back to his feet.

"You reached your destination, Toboe… you're close to Paradise. You just have to walk one more mile…" she urged. He nodded and his pace seemed to quicken. "There ya go…" She whimpered, touching her nose to his shoulder in praise. He was so much like a pup. It was refreshing.

……………………………………

Growling, Tsume turned nipped at the ground, agitated at the sand continuously blowing around him. He swatted the ground with a gray paw and sneezed as dust went up his nostrils. He blinked a few times, ridding his eyes of any dust and took a few more steps before attacking the ground once again. Laughter reached his ears and he turned to face the wolf in agitation.

The she-wolf tilted her head to the side and smiled. A loose fitting spiked collar hung around her neck and her dusty fur matched that of a sand covered wolf. She shook her self off and revealed the white blaze on her chest. She took a step forward and the scent of Lunar Flowers wafted towards him.

"Who are you?" He growled, taking a step back and readying to attack. She laughed.

"The name's Martel! Who're you? You seem lost."

"I'm not lost!"

"Fine! Then I guess I won't show you were you can find some food." Tsume immediately dropped all defenses and stood straight, the mention of food had caught his attention.

"Food?"

"Yes silly! Just tell me your name and follow me!" he nodded.

"Tsume…"

"Good boy! Let's go! This way to Paradise!"

"Paradise?" Martel turned to look at him with a smile.

"Of course! You died. All wolves go to Paradise once they die." Tsume froze but soon followed.

…………………………………..

The sounds of a fight reached his ears. Hige looked up from the moss covered ground and looked around. Pinpointing, the source, he burst all of his strength into running towards it. He found it sooner than he'd expected. A Silvery white wolf snarled, snapping her jaws at the creature before her. It growled in return and lashed out, striking the she-wolf on the side of her head. She shook her head and lunged at the being. Only then did Hige notice the creature was another wolf. The black pelt below the silver writhed on the grassy ground beneath it, thrashing and tearing up grass and flowers with every twitch. He gasped and froze.

The silver wolf bent her head down and clamped her jaws closed around the throat of the black wolf. Hige felt like throwing up. She-wolves weren't usually this malicious. They were usually cleaner killers, but the blood covering the ground proved it to be a different story with this she-wolf. With a long drawn out yelp and whimper, the body finally stopped thrashing and went completely limp. The she-wolf lifted her head from the dead wolf and turned her gaze to Hige, blood still warm and dripping from her jaw. She stepped around the body and walked over to him. He took a few steps back, his eyes wide. She seemed calm, like she'd done nothing but walk over to him.

"Young wolf… welcome to the outskirts of Paradise… what's left of it…" she greeted, dipping her head. Hige blinked back his shock. Stuttering he replied.

"U-uh… th-thanks… um… wh-who ar-are you?"

"My name is Suki… Take no head of the wolf back there… It was a fox. They can change shape…"

"But… why did you kill it?"

"Foxes aren't allowed in Paradise… Those are the rules… I didn't make them I just enforce them. So… who are you?"

"I'm… Hige…" He answered in a hollow voice, still watching the now fox like figure lying in blood-covered snow. He half expected it to stand up and run off like the pack he'd been part of had done so many times before.

"It's dead, Hige… it won't be following. Come now…" She said, turning and leading him towards a large stone passage way. Hige followed slowly but kept glancing over his shoulder only to stare in shock as two small pups crouched next to the dead fox and whimpered, begging her to stand.

"She was only hunting… not even wanting into Paradise…" he whimpered quietly as he followed, fighting back angry tears.

…………………………………………………

Water, that's all he remembered. Water and dying. The dying came first. He'd woken up here and began to walk along the lake's edge. He'd fallen in from fatigue. The water had engulfed him, swallowing him whole. A weight on his chest made him cough, water coming up from his lungs. He sat up and coughed up the last of the water, his eyes beginning to focus. His gaze came to rest on a she-wolf. She sat a few feet back, tail neatly wrapped over her paws. Her gray and calico pelt shimmered in the setting sun. She smiled and dipped her head in greeting. Another she-wolf walked over and shook her pelt dry, water flying off in every direction. The russet colored wolf yipped happily, reminding Kiba of Toboe.

"Hey, Kita! How is he!?! Is he alive!?!" The smaller yipped, the leather wrist straps around her two front paws creating an "x" shape, moving loosely as she jumped up and down. The larger she-wolf, Kita, smiled and chuckled.

"Aye… that he is Hoshi… that he is…" she replied. Hoshi tilted her head and finally looked over at him. "HEY! You're alive! I was worried you'd died or somethin'! Did you know that you float pretty well for a wolf? It's totally awesome! It's soooooo cool! You just like, bob up and down in the water like the bobbers human's use when they're fishing!" Kita stuffed her tail in Hoshi's mouth.

"Slow down kiddo, he just woke up." Hoshi spat out Kita's tail and laughed nervously.

"Heh heh… sorry 'bout that…" She pawed the ground nervously, raking up little shells and rocks. Kiba smiled.

"Thank you for saving me…" Hoshi's head shot up and she smiled.

"Was no problem! I love the water!" Kita laughed.

"She's one of the few that do. I'm Kita and this is Hoshi. Who are you? I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before. Die recently?" He nodded.

"Yes… My name is Kiba…" Kita stood.

"Well then Kiba… let's lead you to Paradise and get you cleaned up and fed… Hoshi… lead the way." Hoshi jumped up with an excited howl and lead the way at a trot.

……………………………..

"How much further?" Blue asked, stepping lightly over the rocks. The calico colored wolf ahead of her twitched his ear slightly. A fang earring hung from the left ear, matching the scar that ran across the same eye. He turned his head slightly to growl over his shoulder in response.

"Just a mile or so… If we pick up the pace we can cut the time in half. We'll most likely beat the storm if we do." Blue nodded.

"Alright, Chi…" She said adding an extra step and quickening her pace. Chi had found her lying among the rocks hopelessly lost and afraid. He had spoken of Paradise and told her he was there to lead lost wolves back to Paradise, the home that calls to the soul. She hadn't believed him immediately until he'd told her of the others being looked for. She'd finally agreed to follow him to the place he called Paradise. And no matter how much she tried to convince herself it wasn't, the scent she smelled was Lunar Flowers.

……………………………………………………….

There we go! Chapter 1 is out!

(1) The name Alpha is taken from the Greek name Alpha meaning first born


	2. The Guardians

Once again i don't own Wolf's Rain nor do i own the song Heaven's a lie

* * *

Heaven's A Lie Lyrics

Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall into decay

Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really notice that you've been here

Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie

Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

(repeat 1x)

Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
why did I choose to betray you

Something wrong  
with all the plans of my life  
I didn't realize that you've been here

Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie

Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

Set me free your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

Dolefully desired

Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

(repeat 3x)

Chapter II: The Guardians

Paradise… was it really a myth? Or was it… reality? Was Paradise there… the entire time and we just couldn't see it? Had Kiba lead us towards something that wasn't Paradise but instead his it's ugly face behind that illusion? Had we really been heading away from Paradise? And did we have to die to correct our path? Toboe wondered these things as he followed closely behind the she-wolf claiming to be called Alpha. For some reason he doubted Kiba's direction though he hated to say it. He trusted Kiba. He found him a very competent leader. He just wasn't exactly sure that they had been headed in the right direction.

Alpha looked over to her side at Toboe and noticed he was falling behind slightly. She slowed her paced and let him set the speed. She pressed her side against his to guide him, noticing his eyes closing slightly.

"You can sleep here very soon, Toboe… we're almost there…" she whispered into his ear. The air had grown warmer and they were now padding across lush grass and through ferns and plants. Trees were now overhead and the sound of bird song reached their ears as the light faded to a slowly approaching night. She finally led him into a pathway that had been trodden on many times. Through a hidden entrance, they padded on heavy paws and were greeted by the amber gazes of wolves.

One approached Alpha and whispered something about her being the first to return. She nodded and replied something along the lines of feeding the pup and sending him to bed. Toboe didn't catch all of it seeing as a wolf had set a fresh rabbit at his paws and beckoned for him to eat. He whimpered gratefully and dug into it, ripping the flesh from bone as he swallowed the meat nearly whole.

A snout tapping his shoulder told him to slow down and he did so, obeying like a pup would his mother. Alpha watched Toboe dig hungrily into the food and smiled despite herself. She could get used to having a kid around the pack besides Hoshi.

After he had eaten his fill, Alpha steered him towards a large den. She moved around some moss and down from previous kills to create a bed just large enough for Toboe. She nodded towards it and he fell onto the soft bedding.

"Sleep here little one…" she was about to leave when he whimpered softly.

"Alpha?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Will you please stay… just for a little bit..?" she blinked once and then nodded. Walking back over she lay down and curled up around him t keep him warm until he fell to sleep. Remembering all the pups she had cared for in her old pack, she began to hum softly as she licked his ears, lulling him to sleep like a mother would to her pup.(1)

……………………………………………..

The desert had long ago turned into an open field of grass and small shrubs. Tsume had followed closely behind Martel, knowing he would rather not get lost in the rapidly changing world he had found himself in. He still couldn't shake the feeling, however hard he tried, that this world seemed to go from deadly to perfect in a strange way. There was something hidden there but what he couldn't tell.

Martel turned to look at him and smiled. She'd noticed how quiet he had gotten and it worried her. She slowed a little to allow him to catch up completely.

"You seem lost… anything I can do to help?" she finally spoke. He blinked and then nodded.

"Yeah… what's with the sudden and very rapid changes in climate and terrain?"

"We don't know…Paradise has just always been like this… No one here knows how to explain it…" she answered, knowing exactly what he meant. She to had asked the same question when she'd first arrived. She looked up and smiled as trees came into sight.

"We're almost there… just beyond those trees… there's a hidden entrance of bracken. We need to go in through that and we'll be able to eat." She said, pointing with her snout towards the wood line just ahead. They quickened their steps and soon slipped through the bracken into the clearing of the pack camp.

"Welcome to Paradise… Not all that bad is it?" she asked, looking up slightly at Tsume. Her smug grin was more playful than I told you so. Tsume looked around and his eyes filled with what looked like love as he gazed upon what they had long searched for.

A few wolves approached them. The first nuzzled Martel in greeting. The wolf looked old, graying around the muzzle and a wise look about her.

"My daughter… You are the second to return. Alpha has arrived with a pup. She called him Toboe." Tsume looked up at her suddenly.

"Toboe? Are you sure?" the wolf nodded.

"Yes... Is this pup a friend of yours?" Tsume dipped his head.

"We were in the same pack… He… He was the… the first one… to die…" he whimpered, his ears back and his gaze sadly looking down as he remembered. The older she-wolf walked over and pressed her snout to his shoulder. She smelled like wild lilac and clover.

"Cheer up pup… eat and then you may see him. He's sleeping right now. But please… eat… you must be hungry." Tsume nodded and Martel giggled. She turned to look at her mother.

"Is brother Chi back yet, momma?" The older she-wolf shook her head.

'Not yet… he should be back soon though. Go eat now." Martel nodded and romped off towards the food, calling Tsume to follow her. After having eaten, Tsume stretched and searched for the old she-wolf Martel had called "Mother". He found her lying by an old willow tree. He padded over and was about to announce his presence when the she-wolf turned and smiled in greeting.

"Hello Tsume. My name is Anya, just incase you were wondering. I'm guessing you wish to see the pup?" Tsume blinked and then nodded. Anya stood and smiled kindly. "Then follow me." She led him to a den and let him through. Tsume stopped when he saw a black wolf curled around a sleeping Toboe. She was humming softly and gently licking his ears. She stopped when she noticed him and looked up. The silver around her chin and down to her throat becoming visible.

"Welcome stranger. You must be here to see Toboe." She said, standing carefully so she wouldn't wake the sleeping pup. "He's had a long journey. Please don't wake him." She said, passing by Tsume who nodded in response. He padded silently over to the sleeping figure and curled around him.

"Hey runt…" he whimpered softly, glad to see a familiar face. Toboe cracked open and eye and smiled before snuggling closer to his pack member and family.

"Tsume…" he whimpered quietly to the point where it was almost inaudible. "I missed you… I thought I was alone."

"You're never alone, runt. The others will be here soon… you'll see…" He reassured him. Alpha, unknown to them, sat at the entrance and smiled as she watched the reunion of two pack members.

"They must have been through hell…" she whimpered quietly before turning and leaving.

…………………………………………………

Suki led Hige to the rocks as she wound her way through the terrain. Hige felt uncomfortable around her, just knowing she'd killed a fox with pups with a just cause. The fox had only been hunting to feed its family not to break into Paradise. Still he followed. She was the only wolf he knew of for miles.

"This way…" She stopped short when she heard claws on rock. Snarling, she turned only to come face to face, snarling at another wolf. The wolf stopped and snorted in disgust before turning and helping the wolf with him up to the rock passage. Hige's breath caught in his throat.

"Blue?" The she-wolf looked up and smiled before yipping happily and leaping over to him.

"Hige!" The other two wolves watched, Suki with distasted and Chi, the male, with amusement. Blue finally let Hige up from where she'd knocked him over.

"How did you get here?" Blue asked. Hige laughed.

"Same way you did! I followed the wolf ahead of me!" he laughed out. Blue chuckled.

"Hige this is Chi. He found me out in the rocks." Hige looked over to the male wolf gratefully. He stood and walked over to him, dipping his head in thanks.

"Thank you Chi. Thank you for making sure she was safe." Chi dipped his head in return and smiled slightly.

"It's a Guardian's job to guide the lost wolves and that I did. Now… Suki… we should be getting them back to the camp." Suki growled.

"Watch it hunter. You're lower ranking than I am." Chi just dipped his head slightly, still calm as ever.

"That is true my dear alpha… however… I noticed you hadn't gotten us moving so I thought I might just speak up for the time being." Suki just sniffed and led the way to the entrance of the clearing. They stepped inside and immediately were swarmed with wolves. One she-wolf launched herself from the mass of wolves and tackled Chi.

"BROTHER!!!!!!" she howled in excitement. Chi laughed.

"Hello baby sis…" He growled, nudging her to the side. "Go bug mum… I'll be there shortly." The she-wolf nodded and romped off. Chi smiled and then looked to the others.

"Would you like to eat?" they both nodded and he led them over to the food.

………………………………………………………..

Kiba looked between the two. They were obviously sisters. If not by blood then by pack. They were so comfortable around one another and so close. He whimpered slightly without wanting to as he thought of his own pack. Of how he'd led them to their deaths only to protect a girl named Cheza… only to fail. Hoshi noticed. She stopped and looked back at him.

"You ok?" she asked. He looked up and nodded.

"I'm fine… just wondering if my pack made it…to Paradise…" Hoshi smiled.

"Of course they did!" she said with as much confidence as a pup could have in the fact they could fly. She sounded so much like Toboe right then. He stopped and frowned as he thought of the pup. The pup is what managed to keep their pack together. It wasn't Kiba's leadership, it wasn't Tsume's attitude, it wasn't Hige's uncanny ability to find food… it had been Toboe and his kind spirit.(2) When he snapped out of his daze he noticed both Kita and Hoshi had stopped and were looking at him worriedly. He smiled weakly and started walking again. They waited and walked along side him in silence. When they reached the camp Kiba's gaze immediately fell on two familiar faces.

"Hige! Blue!" He barked. They both looked up and smiled. Hige dropped his food and charged over to Kiba, Blue close behind. The three wrestled around a bit and finally stopped, panting for air. A black she-wolf walked over to the group and smiled at the newcomers. She turned to Kita and Hoshi.

"Hoshi…"

"Yes Alpha?" Hoshi asked, yipping at the sight of her friend.

"There's a new pup here… He's in the den over there. Try not to wake him though… he's tired. Oh! And when you go… ask the older wolf to come here, please." Hoshi nodded and ran off towards the den pointed out to her. Alpha then turned to the three.

"Hige and blue already know me. I am Alpha. You must be their alpha wolf, Kiba?" he nodded.

"Yes."

"Then you'll be wanting to talk to our alpha… Suki is her name. But first… eat something." Alpha was interrupted by a loud howl of glee and a tawny colored pelt streaking across the clearing only to tackle Hige and Kiba in one hit. A gray wolf followed close behind with Hoshi in tow. The three wolves stared in shock as Toboe greeted the, Tsume walking over as well. Giving a playful growl, Hoshi leapt over and tackled Toboe. The two wrestled as pups play and romped around. It was obvious Toboe was fitting in.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like… Paradise is open to any wolf deserving of it…and believe me… you five deserve it." Alpha said, turning his gaze from Toboe and Hoshi to the four before her.

…………………………………………………..

Well that's it for chapter 2! Hope you like it!

As you can tell there's going to be a mother pup relationship formed between Alpha and Toboe. He'll finally be able to grow up more like a normal wolf than a dog

You could probably tell by now, this is going to mainly center around Toboe. The series Wolf's Rain was mainly following Kiba in a way. So I thought was Toboe's turn to lead. This is going to be about him growing up and learning just what it means to be a leader and to be a wolf.

If there are any other questions just review or e-mail me at and I'll see what I can do to answer it for you! -


	3. The Story of the Fox

After the long wait! I am back! Here's chapter three!

I don't own! so don;t sue me!

* * *

Heaven's A Lie Lyrics

Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall into decay

Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really notice that you've been here

Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie

Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

(repeat 1x)

Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
why did I choose to betray you

Something wrong  
with all the plans of my life  
I didn't realize that you've been here

Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie

Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

Set me free your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

Dolefully desired

Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

(repeat 3x)

Chapter III: The story of the Fox

"Awah!?!" Toboe yelped out, shocked at what he was hearing. Hige nodded. Kiba glanced over at Tsume who returned the glance. Blue tilted her head to the side in silent wonder.

"Seriously! She killed the fox! All it was doing was hunting and boom! It's dead!" Hige barked out, slamming a paw into the ground to emphasize the word "boom". Toboe flinched at the loud bark. Hige noticed and quieted down a bit. "And the worst part is! The fox had kits!"

"She had what?" Toboe asked, looking to Kiba confused.

"Kits, pups… she had pups, runt." Tsume answered before Kiba could speak. Toboe smiled at him.

"Thanks!" Hige looked around for the wolf in question. Suki was nowhere to be found.

"I mean it! There's something wrong about that wolf!"

"Speaking of our Suki?" Alpha's voice broke in. all five of them jumped in surprise as Alpha followed closely by Hoshi walked over. Hige gulped but nodded. Alpha smiled slightly as Hoshi just laughed lightly.

"I can understand why you would! Tell them Alpha! Tell them!" Hoshi yipped. Alpha flicked her tail over Hoshi's nose to silence the pup. They all turned to look at Alpha in expectation. She sighed.

"Suki's never liked the rain. The wolves here… we come to love the rain… like now. You see how almost every wolf is out of their dens… even the elders?" they nodded. "Who's missing?"

"Suki…" Toboe whimpered.

"Exactly… Suki had pups before she came here…Her pups died…and didn't make it to Paradise…they died because of the rain…and because… of a fox. The vixen had been looking for a place to shelter her kits that day. It had been pouring rain and the fox… she knew Suki's pups weren't going to make it even if they were dry. So she… picked them up one by one and moved them. Placing her kits in the warmth of the small den. Suki killed the fox and the kits… She's had a taste for Fox blood ever since…"

"That's what happened?" Kiba asked. Alpha nodded.

"Yes… there's more to the story but sadly I do no know the rest…" Silence hung over the group as the fresh rain pelted softly down. It was only broken when Hige's stomach growled. Alpha looked over to him.

"We have no food yet… we still need to hunt. I'm forming a small hunting patrol if any of you would like to join Hoshi and I?" Toboe jumped up and yipped. Kiba stood, as did Tsume. Hige yawned and shoved himself up. Blue shook her head and smiled.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll go see what I can do around the camp." Alpha nodded and Blue trotted off.

The rain coated the foliage in a beautiful glitter as drops fell smoothly from the waxy leaves. The sweet smell of damp moss and luscious grass filled their snouts as they made their way through the woods.

Alpha smiled as the rain continued. It was a welcome gift for the wolves having lived their entire lives in the rain of their cries. She sighed and stopped as she came upon a rust colored fox, bleeding and begging for relief of the ache. Green eyes gazed back at her, pleadingly.


End file.
